Solo por un beso
by BIAK
Summary: Edward ha recuperado el cuerpo de Alphonse, y está dispuesto a hacer algo que debío hacer hace tiempo: confesarle sus sentimientos a Winry. Pero, ¿y si encontrara algo que le hiciera dudar de la lealtad de su hermano?. Leanlo y descubranlo
1. Un gran descubrimiento

Después de un largo viaje, Edward y Alphonse vuelven a Rizembul para que Winry reparara los miembros metálicos de Ed, y quizás por fin Edward se le declararía a Winry.  
-Ed, Hermano, ¿crees que esta vez tendrás el suficiente valor para confesarle tus sentimientos a Winry?.-le pregunto Alphonse.  
-Ya, hermano, no sigas cuestionándome, estoy seguro de que esta vez podré confesarle mis sentimientos a Winry.-respondio Edward.  
-Espero que lo logres, hermano.-dijo Al en un tono de incredulidad, la verdad es que no creía que Ed lo lograra.  
Estando frente a la casa de Winry y tía Pinako, Al toco la puerta; Unos minutos después Winry abrió la puerta.  
-¡Hola!.-saludo Winry a los hermanos.  
-¡Hola!.-saludaron los hermanos a Winry.  
-¿Dónde esta tía Pinako?.-pregunto Alphonse al no encontrarla en casa.  
-Le dije que se tomara unas vacaciones; últimamente se veía muy cansada, y le dije que yo me haría cargo de todo.-respondio Winry a la pregunta de Al.  
-Y, ¿por qué han venido?.-pregunto Winry a Ed.  
-Por lo de siempre, mis miembros se han dañado y quería que tú los repararas.-respondio Ed.  
-¿Solo por eso?.-dijo Winry poniéndose triste.  
-Y tambien queríamos verte.-añadió Al.  
Después de que comieron, Winry le dijo a los hermanos:  
-Aprovechando que estan aquí ¿podrían ayudarme a limpiar?  
Al acepto de inmediato, pero Ed tardo un poco en acepar.  
Para suerte de Edward, le toco limpiar la habitación de Winry. Edward feliz de la vida por un lado, poder limpiar la habitación de su amada no era algo de todos los días; y por otro lado se decía así mismo: " ¿Por que tengo que limpiar yo si fue ella quien dijo que se encargaría de todo? "  
Mientras Edward limpiaba la habitación de Winry, encontró algunos libros en el suelo, al recogerlos, uno de ellos se le cayo de las manos; este llevaba por titulo "mi diario de vida"  
-"El diario de Winry". —penso Ed. En ese momento tuvo la curiosidad de leerlo, pero luego que ella podía estar cerca y si lo encontraba leyendo su diario, lo golpearía como nunca lo había hecho. Pero por otro lado, si lo leía, podría saber si sus sentimientos hacia ella eran correspondidos o no antes de hacer el ridículo al declararse.  
Finalmente se decidió; miro hacia todos lados y después abrió el diario en la pagina de hace cuatro días atrás. En ella decía:  
"El día de hoy es un día especial, ¡Hoy es el aniversario de mi primer beso!"  
A Edward se le rompió el corazón, siempre había soñado ser él quien le daría el primer beso a Winry. Ahora que se enteraba que otro se le había adelantado, su corazón se hizo trizas.  
Haciendo memoria, Edward recordó que hace cuatro días atrás, en el pasado año, el y su hermano habían estado aquí, y si mal no recordaba, Winry no salió ese día de su casa, así que, por descarte, si no le dio ese beso a el entonces se lo dio a.. ¿Alphonse?.  
No, no era posible, su hermano jamas lo traicionaría, Al sabia perfectamente lo que él sentía hacia su amiga, pero, ¿y si esos dos tenían algo a sus espaldas?  
Edward comenzó a reflexionar.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Sabía que había algo raro

Sabía que había algo raro

Si lo pensaba mejor, no podía ser que Winry le haya dado su primer beso a Alphonse, porque en ese entonces él era una armadura parlante y aun no había recuperado su cuerpo, pero, ¿y si a Winry le gustaban los besos metálicos?

-Hermano, el té esta servido.-dijo Al detrás de la puerta

-¡Ya voy!- contesto Edward.

Volvió a pensar ¿y si a Winry le gustaba Al desde que eran pequeños? ¿Y si Winry había esperado todo este tiempo a que Al recuperara su cuerpo?

Recordó entonces que Al le había dicho que el té ya estaba servido, se apresuro en limpiar y se fue a tomar el té.

Cuando llego a la mesa, se encontró con que Al y Winry ya estaban comiendo sin él.

-¿Por que empezaron sin mí?- pregunto Ed.

-Te demorabas demasiado y el se te iba a enfriar.- contesto Winry.

Desde ese momento todos estuvieron muy silenciosos, en especial Ed.

-Bien, ahora que terminamos ¿quien va a limpiar los platos?

-Yo lo hare.-contesto Alphonse al ver que nadie lo iba a hacer.

Llega la hora de dormir; los hermanos en una habitación y Winry en la suya.

-Buenas noches.-dijo Al a Ed.

-Buenas noches.-dijo Ed a Al.

Unos minutos después Alphonse cayó en un profundo sueño, mientras que Ed no conseguía conciliar el sueño.

-"Debo despejar mi mente de cosas sin sentido, Al nunca seria capaz de estar con Winry a mis espaldas". - se decía Edward y se durmió al fin.

-¿Ya se durmió?.- pregunto una voz femenina que a Edward le parecía mas que familiar.

-Si.- contesto Al

-Bien.-contesto Winry.

Acto seguido, Alphonse se levanto de su cama en pijama y se fue con Winry. Edward, que sé hacia el dormido, los siguio.

Alphonse acompaño a Winry a su habitación, luego se sentaron los dos al borde de la cama y comenzaron a mirarse tiernamente, hasta que ambos se besaron apasionadamente.

Edward, que estaba viendo y escuchando detrás de la puerta, casi le da un infarto. ¿Cómo puede ser que ese hermano tan dulce lo haya traicionado de esa forma? ¿Cómo puede ser que esa amiga que estuvo desde siempre con el se haya burlado así de el?.

-Pero Winry, esto no esta bien, además Ed podría despertarse y...

-¿Y que tiene que Ed despierte, Después dé todo el nunca me ha dicho que me ama, además yo ya me canse de esperarlo.

-Pero, pero, él es mi hermano y yo. - decía Al cuando Winry le puso un dedo en la boca para que ya no hablara mas y luego lo beso tiernamente.

-Por ahora no pienses mas en él y disfrutemos que el tiempo es oro, antes de que Ed despierte.- dijo Winry después de besarlo.

Mas que furia, Ed sintió una gran tristeza que lo invadía. Pero luego la furia lo domino, tanto así que se dirigió a la cocina a buscar un cuchillo, para luego cuando esos dos durmieran, el se los clavaría, para así causarles el menor dolor posible, porque aun los quería, por todos esos años de felicidad.

Cuando volvió a su cama, espero a que su hermano llegase. Cuando llego, se durmió rápidamente, Ed se acerca a la cama de su hermano, mirándolo y casi se retracta de su decisión, pero luego comenzó a recordar como se besaban, así que apretó el cuchillo en su bolsillo, lo saco y lo apunto al corazón de su hermano, luego tomo impulso y...

Edward se encontró en su cama, miro hacia la cama de al lado, encontrando a su hermano profundamente dormido.

-"Solo fue un sueño". - se decía Edward.- Pero fue tan real que..."

Miro su reloj, las 5:30 de la mañana. Aun podía dormir. Pero le atormentaba pensar de que si, ocurriera lo del sue; o, el seria capaz de asesinar a su hermano; finalmente logro conciliar el sueño.

Durante casi tres días Edward trataba de evitar a su hermano y a Winry, pero lo hacia sin querer, en verdad él estaba muy confundido, sobre todo por el sueño de la otra noche.

Durante la noche del quinto día, Alphonse estaba en el balcón de la casa, casi llorando, cuando Winry se le acerco para saber lo que le pasaba.

-Mi hermano ya no me quiere, no me dirige la palabra y me ignora totalmente.- decía Alphonse tratando de contener las lagrimas.- Creo que hice algo malo y ahora él me odia.

-Calma, Al, no es culpa tuya, últimamente Ed se comporta raro, a mí también me ha ignorado, en verdad no sé lo que le pasa; pero no es culpa tuya Al, no te atormentes.- le decía mientras lo abrazaba para consolarlo.

Edward, que había salido a dar un paseo para distraer su mente; al volver ve a los dos conversando y abrazados muy juntitos. En ese momento su furia estallo, corrió hacia ellos y cuando los tuvo enfrente les dijo:

-Ustedes dos creyeron que me iban a hacer el tonto.

-¿De que hablas, hermano?.- pregunto Al.

-¡Tu cayate!.- le grito Ed a Al.- Sabes perfectamente de que te estoy hablando.

-Edward, no tienes porque tratar así a Al, el no te ha hecho nada.-le decía Winry a Ed.

-¿Cómo que no me ha hecho nada, ¡El sabia perfectamente lo que yo sentía por ti y aun así se atrevió a estar contigo a mis espaldas!.-decia, no, mejor dicho gritaba Ed.

-Ed, cálmate y dime ¿por qué crees que yo tengo algo con Al.-decia Winry tratando de calmar a Ed.

-Lo leí en tu diario cuando limpiaba.-confeso Ed.

-¿que diario?.- pregunto Winry.

-Cómo que diario, ¡el que estaba en un montón de libros en tu habitación!. –replico Ed.

-¡Pero tonto ese no es mi diario, ¡Ese era el diario de mi abuela, ¿Acaso no leíste el año?.-se burlo Winry de Ed y luego soltó una risita.

Edward, en ese momento, se sintió el ser más estúpido que había pisado la tierra, ¿cómo podía ser tan tonto?.

Alphonse se quedo en silencio desde que su hermano lo callo.

Winry, que trataba de contener la risa, se acerco a Ed y le dijo:

-¿Así que sientes algo por mí?

Ed se sonrojo, sin querer había dicho lo que sentía hacia Winry, ¡y en que forma!

-Y entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?- le preguntaba Winry mientras lo acorralaba.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Hasta que el milagro ocurre

Hasta que el milagro ocurre.

-Y bien, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?.- le decía Winry a Edward mientras lo acorralaba.

-Estee... yo... no sé... - tartamudeaba Ed.

-No hables mas.- le dijo Winry mientras se le acercaba. –Solo cierra la boca.- le dijo mientras posaba su dedo índice en los labios de Ed para luego besarlos apasionadamente.

Alphonse casi derrama lagrimas de felicidad, ¡al fin ocurrió el milagro, Le faltaba poco para ponerse a aplaudir ante aquella hermosa confesión de amor.

-Y bien, ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer?.- le dijo Winry a Ed cuando lo dejo de besar.

-Yo... ¡te amo, ¡Te amo desde que éramos pequeños!.- confeso Ed.

-Yo también te amo.- le contesto Winry abrazándolo muy fuertemente.

Edward se puso muy rojo.

-Ed.- le susurro Winry.

-¿Qué?.- le pregunto Ed.

-Bésame.- le pidio Winry ofreciéndole sus labios a Edward.

La felicidad de Edward creció como las volutas de humo y más, como los anillos que forma una piedra al caer en agua mansa. Y para que decir hasta donde se elevo esa felicidad igual que un helicóptero al despegar, cuando Winry le ofreció sus labios para que él los besara, y así lo hizo.

La semana paso y los dos hermanos tuvieron que regresar a Central. Pero aun así Edward estaba feliz, le aprecia que la hierva nunca había olido tanto a hierva, que el cielo nunca había estado tan alto.

Cuando volvió se encontró con una sorpresa: ¡todas las mujeres estaban usando minifalda!. Ed no lo penso dos veces y corrió hacia el despacho del fuhrer. Cuando entro en él comprobó sus sospechas.

-¡Ah! Hola fullmetal.- le saludo Roy.

-Usted... ¿usted es el fuhrer?.- pregunto Ed incrédulo.

-Claro que lo soy, justo en este momento te iba a llamar para resolver tu problema.- dijo sonrientemente Roy. –Toma asiento.- le indico una silla frente a su escritorio.

Edward no sabia si lo que estaba viviendo era un sueno o la realidad, pues con tantas sorpresas...

-La verdad.- dijo Roy poniéndose serio. –Creo que podrás volver a ser alquimista nacional, si tomamos en cuenta tu desempeño como tal.

-Entonces, ¿podré volver a ser alquimista nacional?.- pregunto Ed sin creer lo que oía.

-Sí, podrás volver.- le contesto Roy.

-¿Cuándo empiezo?.- pregunto Edward.

-Desde mañana.- le respondió Roy.

En ese momento alguien toca la puerta.

-¡Adelante!.- ordeno Roy.

-Permiso. ¡Hola Ed.!.-dice Riza.

-¡Fullmetal!.- exclamo Roy.

-Sí, señor.- contesto Ed.

-Retírese y dígale a los demás que no entren, que voy a estar ocupado con la general Hawkeye.- le ordeno Roy con cara de pervertido.

-¡Sí, señor!.-contestó Ed.

-¡Ah, fullmetal, dile a tu hermano que si quiere ahora puede hacer el examen de alquimista nacional.- le dijo Roy.

-Lo tomara en cuenta.-dijo Edward mientras cerraba la puerta.

Edward no lo podía creer, tantas sorpresas en tan poco tiempo, pareciese que toda la mala suerte que antes tenia ahora se transformaba en buena suerte.

Esa noche, Ed llamo a Winry para acordar donde y a que hora seria su primera cita.

Durante toda la semana, Edward estuvo de buen humor, tanto así que ya no le molestaba que lo llamasen enano.

-¿Pero como?.- preguntaba Roy. -¿Y a este que mosca lo pico?.

-Lo que pasa es que... – le contó Alphonse lo que le ocurría a su hermano mayor.

-No lo puedo creer, ¡el enano ya tiene novia y yo aun no!.- se molesto Roy, luego se dirigió a la general Hawkeye y le pidio que entrara con él a su despacho. Desde ese momento ninguno de los dos salió de allí en todo el día.

-Hermano, ¿qué te pasa, Te veo muy inquieto.- le pregunto Al.

-No me pasa nada.- dijo con fingida calma Ed.

-Hermano.- dijo Al en tono de que le dijese la verdad de lo que le ocurría.

-De acuerdo, te lo diré; pasado mañana tengo una cita con Winry.- le respondió Ed

-¿Y?. –Pregunto Al.

-Hermano, ¿qué se hace en una cita?.-le pregunta Edward.

CONTINUARA...


	4. La esperada cita

La esperada cita.

Si bien era cierto, Edward era un genio; pero si de citas se trataba, él sabía menos que nadie; pues nadie nunca le había enseñado que debía hacer en una cita. Edward jamás le pregunto eso a su madre, pues era muy pequeño para esas cosas; y tampoco quiso ni se atrevió a preguntarle eso a su padre.

-Espera, hermano, creo que tengo una solución a tu problema.- dijo Alphonse y luego salio de la habitación para luego volver con un montón de libros de temática rosa. –Con estas frases, tu cita saldrá bien.

-Gracias, Al, pero parecería un tonto en medio de la cita buscando una frase acorde al momento.- dijo desanimadamente Ed.

-Pero puedes memorizarlas.-sugirió Al.

-No creo poder, Al; si me costo tanto confesarle a Winry lo que sentía por ella menos podré recordar una frase de esas cuando este frente a ella.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Al dijo:

-Hermano¿y si creamos un aparato con el que yo re pueda dar instrucciones desde lejos y tú pudieras escuchar mi voz? –sugirió Al.

-¡Que buena idea!- exclamo Ed con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Tendremos que darnos prisa en crearlo, pues la cita será pasado mañana.

Durante la noche, los hermanos se desvelaron para crear una especie de transmisor combinado con un celular manos libres y parecido a otros medios de comunicación (versión escala), siguiendo las instrucciones de un libro.

-¡Ya esta, hermano, con esto tu cita será un éxito.- se alegro Al.

-Espero que tengas razón, Al. .- dijo con entusiasmo Ed.

Finalmente llega el día de la esperada cita de Edward y Winry. Ed estaba bastante nervioso; tenía que pedirle a Winry en esta cita que fuera su novia.

-Todo saldrá bien, yo te estaré vigilando desde un lugar cercano y desde allí te mandare las instrucciones.- lo calmaba Al.

-No llega.- se desesperaba Ed al no ver a Winry por ninguna parte. –Acordamos por teléfono vernos en este restaurad.

-Tranquilízate, hermano.- le decía Al por medio del aparatito. –según el libro, las mujeres siempre llagan tarde a las citas.

-¡Ed! –se escucho la voz de Winry salir de entre la multitud.

-Ho… ¡hola Winry! Tartamudeaba Ed.

-¡Hola!- dijo sonrientemente Winry.

Entraron al restaurad. Edward estaba tan nervioso que pidió cualquier cosa del menú (¡ cualquier cosa menos leche!).

Al estaba sentado a unas cuantas mesas más lejos de Ed y Winry, se tapaba la cara con el menú para que Winry no lo viera, mientras esperaba el momento para darle las instrucciones a Ed , los observaba cuidadosamente mientras comía un montón de helados de muchos sabores (¡ Que tierno!) (¡Tierno que lo lo dejara a la cuenta de su hermano!).

-Winry… este… yo…emm… -tartamudeaba Ed.

-¿Si, Ed.? –le preguntaba Winry.

- Luces hermosa este día.- dijo Al desde el aparatito.

- Luces hermosa este día.-repitió Ed.

-Gracias. – se sonrojo Winry.

-¨ ¿Ahora que digo?¨.- pesaba Ed.

- Tienes unos ojos preciosos.

- Tienes unos ojos preciosos.- repitió Ed.

-Basta, Ed, o haras que me sonroje. –se apenaba Winry.

-Tus labios me piden que te bese.

- Tus labios me piden que te bese.- repitió Ed.

-Ed.- dijo Winry para luego cerrar sus ojos y ofrecerle sus labios a Ed, quien los beso sin dudar.

Mientras tanto, Alphonse comía sus helados y escuchaba todo lo que pasaba con Winry y Ed. De repente aparece muy cerca de él una pareja que conocía también: Roy y Riza.

-¡Hola Al!- le saludo Roy cuando lo diviso.

-¡Hola Roy!- le saludo Al. -¿Estas en una cita con Riza?-pregunto curioso Al.

-¨ ¡Que¡¡¡¡Roy y Riza aquí!.- pensó Ed cuando escucho la conversación de Alphonse por el aparatito. Mientras ponía caras.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Ed?.- le pregunto Winry al ver que este ponía caras.

- No, no me pasa nada.- contesto con una fingida sonrisa.

-¿Por qué estas aquí, Al?-le pregunto Roy.

-Este… yo.-indico Al a la mesa donde estaban Winry y su hermano.

-Así que full metal no sabe que hacer en una cita.- comprendió el mensaje Roy, y lo dijo en tono burlón. –Pues me hubiera pedido consejos a mí.

-¨¡Que!.¨- pensó Ed al escuchar a Roy.

Winry miraba a Edward extraño, sentía que algo pasaba.

-Me gustas en serio, quiero tener contigo algo más que una simple amistad.

- Me gustas en serio, quiero tener contigo algo más que una simple amistad..- repitió Ed.

Winry se sonrojo enormemente ante las palabras de Ed.

-Si sigo así pronto la tendré como mi novia.- pensaba Ed.

-Tu brillante cabellera que brilla como el alba.

En esos momentos, el aparatito comenzó a recibir mal las señales, se estaba descomponiendo. Por lo que Ed recibió mal la señal.

-¿Tu brillante cabellera calva?- se extrañó Ed.

No, tonto.

-No, tonta.-repitió Ed.

-¡Que me dijiste! –se enfado Winry.

Imbesil, lo estas arruinando todo.

- Imbesil, lo estas arruinando todo.- repitió Ed todo extrañado. (Pobre tonto).

Winry no aguanto más la situación, así que vertió el jugo que estaba tomando en la cabeza de Ed., luego le arrojo también el pastel que comía.

-¡Idiota! –dijo Winry y luego salio llorando del lugar.

-Ja, ja, ja, pobre full metal. ¡Lo dejaron en su primera cita!- se mofo Roy que desde hace rato observaba el espectáculo.

-¡Fuhrer!-lo regaño Riza.

-Mmm. Es decir, full metal, te lo mereces por decir esas cosas.- dijo Roy en tono de superioridad.

Edward estaba destrozado, se levantó de la mesa y se fue en busca de Winry.

-¡Suerte, hermano!- le deseo Al cuando lo vio salir.

Edward corrió cuanto pudo hasta que encontró a Winry, estaba llorando bajo un árbol. Se acerco a ella para explicarle el malentendido.

-Perdóname, Winry, yo, yo solo quería que todo saliera bien, no quería estropearlo, porque yo en verdad ¡te amo!-se disculpo Ed.

-Pero tontito, no tenias que fingir ser todo un galán, yo te quiero tal como eres.- le reclamo Winry.

-¿De verdad?- precunto Ed.

-Claro que si.- le respondió Winry

Ed se sonrojo y luego se acerco a ella para darle un beso muy tierno al cual Winry respondió.

-Ed…te amo.- le susurro Winry.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo Ed y acto seguido, la beso nuevamente.

¿FIN?

Y eso fue todo, mentira, como le fue tan bien he decidido hacerle una segunda parte¡no vemos pronto!


End file.
